


Artifice

by Arithanas



Category: Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers - Alexandre Dumas
Genre: Begging, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Taunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:12:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8311822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithanas/pseuds/Arithanas
Summary: Armand de Grammont was surprised by his friend's petition, but he was not about to let this chance go.





	

Armand de Guiche was not a man to be taken by surprise, but this time he was stunned beyond words.

“Please, let me know if you agree,” Raoul de Bragelonne said and crossed his arms.

Of course, if there was a man who could render him into a state of complete bewilderment, that was Raoul de Bragelonne. Armand sighed and rubbed his forehead because amazement was starting to wear off and becoming a headache.

“So, you’ll let me mount you if I keep my quiet about those letters you write so often and the person who said missives are addressed to?” Armand asked when the proposal started to sink into his befuddled brain. “Are you serious, Bragelonne?”

“It cancels two of my troubles at the same time.” Raoul waved his hand in a futile attempt to dismiss the importance of the question. “The practical way is always the best.”

“And spare you the indignity of asking to be buggered for your own pleasure, I reckon.”

“If you are not taking my offer seriously, please forget I have said a word about it.”

Cursing his damned wit, Armand let his eyes linger on Raoul’s figure. Certainly, he had coveted that young body for two full years now and had spent many a night wondering how those long legs would feel around his waist in a paroxysm of carnal pleasure, but not even in his wildest dreams Armand could have guessed Raoul would offer him the pearl of his virtue in such a practical way.

Feigning a nonchalance that he really didn’t feel, the Count de Guiche approached and kissed the splash of freckles on the bridge of his friend’s nose: “I refuse to consider any offer if I’m forbidden to deride the offeror.”

“Then, there is no offer.” Raoul fixed his eyes on Armand’s with all the stubborn will he could muster. “Please forgive me for taking so much of your time.”

“No, Raoul. Once you had issued your offer, you can’t withdraw it.”

“I can do it, and you will be no pleased for it. My body is mine to offer and to forbid as I see fit.” Raoul sighed. “My independence, of course has a heavy price, for I need to keep enduring your prying questions as far as I want to conserve it.”

“Some word might escape you,” Armand caressed Raoul’s hair, “you know, my dear Raoul, I can’t abide to not be part of that that interests me…”

“You don’t know what silence meant in Bragelonne in the days of my youth.”

Armand de Guiche laughed heartily at Raoul’s serious face. When he made that stern expression Armand had troubles figuring out Raoul wasn’t born of fifteen years old and clutching his rapier.

“Would you accept my word of honor that I won’t bother anymore about your paramours?”

“I would, if such word is giving in good faith.”

“I can swear it over a Bible.”

“There is no need.”

Armand went from one surprise to another. Raoul turned his back to him and started to undo the points of his doublet. His movements were economic and practical, Armand noticed he was doing it in the same way he shed his clothes to sleep in the tents. The sober violet doublet was hung from the back of a chair, ready to cover its owner back without any hassle.

By the time Raoul was engaged in shedding his breeches, Armand thought he better keep his distance, just in case his beautiful prey change his mind again. Raoul was the most skittish rabbit a fox has ever stalked, but Armand was not Raoul and his clothes were tossed on the floor in his haste to get ready to pounce in that soft, pale flesh.

Bragelonne’s body was soon as bare as the day his mother tossed him into this world of sin. At least his mother took the indispensable precautions to help her baby fulfill his place among the reprobates; Raoul’s was made for sin, but he hadn’t learned that hash truth yet. Armand, accepting his role as seducer with glee, approached him and caressed the cluster of freckles on his lower back before pinching the apple bottom, marveled by the coolness of his skin.

A kiss, it all started with a kiss as sweet as the boy who is about to learn the mysteries of the flesh. Raoul was well acquainted with Armand’s caresses, the kiss raised no alarm; in fact, there was nothing aroused to his lover’s vexation.

“Close your eyes, Bragelonne,” Armand whispered, ushering Raoul to his bed, “and think of that secluded place by the river.”

Raoul shivered and Armand followed his quake with his lips. Armand’s hand caressed Raoul’s belly and found the irrefutable proof of Raoul’s good memory. The second kiss was warmer, and hungrier, spurred by the rhythmical pressure of Armand’s hand on the rigid appendage that throbbed in perfect synchrony to Raoul’s racing heart.

Armand made haste in live up to his fevered dreams and draped Raoul’s legs around his hips. Raoul didn’t impede him but he put both of his hands on Armand’s chest and his face, blushing and startled, showed his unease.

“Armand, be honest, will it be unbearable?”

Naturally, Raoul’s façade could be that of a poised and resolute man, but Armand was ready to bet all the voices that drove him to confession were shouting loudly inside his head.

“Raoul, you are a soldier,” Armand said, cupping Raoul’s face and kissing his lips. “The first thrust is never pleasant, but a soldier never fails to get one sooner or later, and you have avoided far too many up to this day.”

Raoul nodded faintly, his resolution was hesitant, but he didn’t try to avoid the stab that his choices had brought upon him.

“Courage, Bragelonne.”

Those words were not meant to conquer Raoul’s reticence but to distract him as he breached the weakest flank of his rampart. Experience had taught him not to delay a thrust for the sake of confront his lovers to the accomplished fact. There were few ways to proceed once their backside was properly skewered and stuffed.

To his astonishment, Bragelonne offered so little opposition that half of his hard cock was swallowed up in the first poke. Raoul made the most delightful grimace when his friend finally stole his virginity and the overwhelming sensation of his clasping hole made Armand faint for a couple of heartbeats.

“Oh…!” Raoul moaned, arching his back. Thick drops of sweat rolled on his forehead, along with a big tear, extracted by the fullness his bottom was experiencing for the first time.

Armand felt his arms weak; the spasms of his behind being pried open in such an unnatural manner and the hot furnace between Raoul’s legs was nothing he was ever felt before. Armand couldn’t forbid his lip to kiss that knitted brow while he feed Raoul another inch of his rock hard cock.

“Please, my dearest, don’t cry.” De Guiche pleaded, but he was not sure he could stop his hips even if Raoul were screaming bloody murder.

“You told me it was a hard the first time,” Raoul fixed in Armand his eyes, “I wasn’t expecting it was this much…”

“Raoul, it will be over soon,” Armand promised, stilling his body.

“Please, make it so,” Raoul closed his eyes, hooked his arms around Armand’s neck and abandoned himself to the cares of his friend.

The ring of muscles unclenched and de Guiche felt his cock slide a quarter of inch inside. Instead of pressing against Raoul’s body, Armand bent his elbow to rest his weight on the bed and approached his lips to Raoul’s. His free hand found Raoul’s cock, and squeeze it.

“Make it feel good, I beg you,” Raoul pleaded, trembling at the caress.

“God…” Armand let go Raoul’s soft shames and broke away from that trembling body. “Raoul, I can’t. No like this…”

Raoul rolled on his side and draped his arms about his chest. Armand let him go, afraid he had made his friend some damage.

“I love you, Raoul,” de Guiche confessed, “God damn me! I would love you even if I would never mount you…”

“Make silence and embrace me, Guiche,” was Raoul’s response. His voice sounded gloom.

Armand complied, putting his left arm around Raoul’s brief waist. His right hand petted Raoul’s hair but he made care of keeping his hard cock away from Raoul’s soft behind.

“Closer!” Raoul demanded and pushed his back toward Armand.

“I don’t want to offend you with this stiff part of my body.”

“I want it.” Raoul replied, letting that hard dick slide between his cheeks.

“Don’t be a brat, Bragelonne…”

“Or you will have to spank me?”

Armand smiled at the question. Raoul soft rear was welcoming, and its owner didn’t make a sound when the proximity made it throb.

“My, my… did _M. le comte_ was hard on this butt?” Armand asked, letting his hand knead the soft skin.

“Never, but I have been told many times that’s the fair reward for bratty behavior.”

“Your butt will look as tasty as an apple, if it would be as colored as one…”

“I was hoping it was at least enticing as it is…”

“Raoul, I would go to war for your butt alone…” Armand replied with his lips pressed against Raoul’s ear. “Let alone for the rest of your delicious youth.”

“Why did you stop, then?”

“You were hurting.”

“I was hoping you deliver your promise to make it feel good,” Raoul rotated his hips, massaging the hard poke.

Armand was not sure if Raoul was doing it on purpose or if he was just following his intuition, but he groaned appreciatively.

“Poke me again, Armand,” Raoul pleaded, averting his eyes, but rubbing Armand’s cock with his butt, “and make good to your promise.”

“Be patient, Raoul…” Armand said with a brief laugh and tore away from Raoul’s body. “I’ll make you taste the pleasures of Gomorrah, but I need something first.”

Raoul didn’t reply, but he extended his naked body on the bed and watched as Armand rummaged among his things and returned with a tin filled with aromatic ointment.

“A pretty picture,” Armand approved the naked figure on the bed, “but real art need some artifice.”

“Be an artist, then,” Raoul invited as he led his hand slid over his taut belly.

Armand didn’t allow Raoul to repeat the invitation, that damned brat was too rousing and he knew it. With a flouring, de Guiche took three fluffy pillows, put two for Raoul’s shoulders and then another to his waist then, he asked Raoul to roll on them. Then, he laid his weight next to Raoul’s and caressed the patch of skin just over the patch of soft hair. Raoul laughed as a kid and Armand wondered if he was ticklish.

“Are you comfortable?”

“I’m not supposed to be comfortable…”

“Well, this time you better be.” Armand licked Raoul’s ear and enjoyed the way he shuddered. “I’m going to ride you for a long time.”

“Don’t make me beg for it.”

“Oh, you will beg, my dearest.” Armand made a pause long enough to take the lid off the ointment jar and scope some of it with two fingers. “And, as I’m a benevolent tyrant, I’ll grant you all the cock you need to be satisfied.”

“I don’t even know if I would like it,” Raoul replied and blushed when Armand pressed his unctuous fingers to the ring between his cheeks.

“Leave that on my hands,” Armand said and made idle circles over Raoul’s tight ring. He laughed when nervousness made Raoul clench his cheeks. “Open up, Raoul, and let pleasure in.”

“I won’t mistake your fingers with…” Raoul stuttered. His body was being cajoled expertly and Armand fingers were caressing the tender flesh inside the ring.

“Those are pleasure bringers, don’t fight them.”

“I’m not…”

“Yes, you are, my precious hypocrite.”

Raoul was quacking too much to form a coherent reply. Armand was to catch his knee when it was jerking and stretched his long leg to gain better access. Raoul’s hands flew to his face to hid his shame, but Armand could notice the freckles on his face grew darker in color.

“Ah, Raoul!”

“Don’t say a thing!”

“I have a score of delicious remarks to make,” Armand replied, working two fingers inside Raoul. His precious hole as slick as wet velvet and as soft as silk. “And you will hear each of my lustful thoughts. I’m willing to bet you’ll enjoy my words.”

Raoul moaned and spared his right hand to place it on Armand’s arm. “Oh, spare me…”

“I won’t spare you nothing,” de Guiche insisted and upped the ante with another prodding finger. “Your hungry hole is begging to be filled, I can feel how it caress my fingers…”

Raoul let go a mortified moan and his body closed around the invading digits as if he found them there for the first time.

“Now, now, my darling ingenue,” Armand encouraged, twisting his fingers inside the enclosed space. “Don’t undo my work now, or I should begin anew with the assault.”

“Stop shaming me, then!”

“There is nothing to be ashamed of, dearest. Come, let me kiss your face as I get you ready for the spit.”

Raoul tried to turn his shoulders to comply, but he was too hesitant. Armand couldn’t resist how the blush covered from shoulders to forehead and pushed forward, his fingers buried to the knuckles inside Raoul’s ass. Bragelonne’s moan was deep and guttural, but Armand noticed there was no hint of pain in his voice.

“You are so delicious, Raoul, so warm and soft.” de Guiche proclaimed and kissed his friend haphazardly in the temple and the jaw. “I miss your strong grip already…”

“Stop with this torture!”

“Is this a torture now?” Armand mocked and twisted his fingers without any effort, “You are such a bad liar, Bragelonne.”

“I’m se-serious!”

Raoul was stuttering and blushing and Armand found it adorable. Not even a fusillade forced Bragelonne to lost grip of his careful enunciation.

“I’m a too, Raoul, for one of your ends is lying, but I can’t figure out if it’s the one speaking or the one that’s keeping my fingers captive.”

Raoul shook another time and fight to bring his knees together. That movement directed Armand’s eyes to his friend crotch. The movement was made to try to conceal the fine engorged phallus that Armand had enjoyed once.

“Bragelonne, I fear the lower part of your body just have denounced the lies in your mouth.”

“If you continue this way, I won’t be able to ever leave this room!”

“Don’t encourage me!”

“You are killing me of shame!”

With a short laugh, Armand took his fingers out from Raoul’s body and allow his friend full control of his limbs. He haven’t notice the fine sheen of sweat in his body. Raoul was panting with his knees close to his chest.

“My aim is to please, and I refuse to continue our little game that is provoking such a suffusion in you, Bragelonne.”

Raoul darted his head up, his countenance betrayed the surprise and alarm his spirit was experimenting. Armand de Grammont laughed loudly at that expression.

“I can’t articulate how ill I think of you at the present, Guiche.”

“You are too beautiful and too naive for your own good!” Armand took out the wet stray hair from his face before leaning over Raoul’s body, covering him completely. “I can’t let you go, my dearest, not without burying my cock deep inside you one more time.”

“Stop poking me the wrong way, I beg you.” Raoul raised one of his hands to caress Armand’s hair.

“I’ll poke you the right way, then, since you are asking for it so nicely…”

“That was not what I meant!” Raoul exclaimed in disbelief as Armand struggled to pry open his bent legs.

“But it’s what you are going to obtain!”

Armand managed to get a good grip on Raoul’s right leg and holding it against his chest. A quick inspection allowed him to reckon the position of that gaping hole. Raoul’s both hands managed to hid his hard cock, but his glistering hole winked at the assailant. It was almost a lustful invitation.

“Raoul, if I have been rude, my apologies, but I can’t really wait any more.”

Raoul gulped, nodded and finally muttered: “Spare me the comments, and make it feel good. That’s not much to ask for, is it?”

“Completely reasonable,” Armand leaned and attempted to kiss his friend. They fit so well together that the winky rim of his hole kissed the head of his cock before his lips could kiss Bragelonne’s.

De Guiche was still kissing his friend when his cock began to slid inside the slick road inside Bragelonne’s body. Raoul moaned in his mouth a coarse word, but Armand barely registered it. Raoul’s body was hot and trembling. Armand’s hips rolled in precarious balance, but the route was perfectly prepared and his cock was caressed with steadiness and ease.

“Am I causing you any distress?”

“It fits me well,” Raoul panted with his eyes closed and his hands clasped behind de Guiche’s neck. “Very well…”

“Glad you find my cock pleasing,” Armand chuckled and tried to pull away. “Let me go, dearest, to put it in good use.”

Reluctantly, Raoul let his friend go. Armand kissed Raoul’s lips another time before raising to his knees, withdrawing his cock with a liquid movement. Raoul tried to raise his shoulders from the bed to peek between his legs, but Armand stopped him. If Raoul could see the obscene way his hole was gaping, his puritanical side would be appalled. His prudery was a risk now, and not a spur.

“Hold this for me, Bragelonne,” de Guiche instructed, pushing the right knee to Raoul’s chest.

“I feel exposed.”

“Oh, you should be exposed, paraded even! Your mother did an exquisite work when she made you…” 

Raoul began to form an objection to the remark but the cock reentering his body, stretching his insides, made him toss his head back to let out one of his guttural moans. It was so delicious to made him moan in that unashamed way, and Armand was eager to repeat it.

The rocking motion cut short Raoul gasping breath and Armand enjoyed how his friend’s eyelids flutter at the sensation. Raoul’s cock, fully engorged, bounced in his hard belly. Trembling, Armand let his fingers roam in that impossibly pale patch of skin and Raoul was quick to hold his hand before Armand could touch the soft, new hair of his chest.

That touch made Armand smile, because Raoul’s alarmed look declared without words that he was unable to withstand more stimulation.

“There, Raoul, get a good grip here,” Armand invited, guiding Raoul’s hand to that beautiful cock that was begging for attention. 

Bragelonne hold to his shames with the enthusiasm, and Armand’s rocking motion help him to set the pace. Soon, they both were sweating and groaning in unison, making enough sound to muffle the wet impact of their wet skin coming together to the rhythm of Armand’s deep thrusts.

When Raoul, lost in the sensations of rapture, closed his eyes, Armand bent his neck and lean his weight forward to kiss the pink bits of flesh of Raoul’s chest. His tongue caressed the hard nipple and Raoul moaned and babbled, stuttering a weak protest. 

The crisis was near, Raoul’s ass contracted hard and his breath was short and ragged. Armand was in no better shape, the only thing that sustained him in this ordeal was his desire to see Raoul became undone in his pleasure. 

Raoul was a good friend, and he didn’t disappointed his benefactor. Armand drank every rictus, every tremor, every gasp… Raoul’s pleasure splashed Armand’s chest and each drop was as hot as melted wax. 

With the image of Raoul’s surrender in his mind, Armand de Guiche closed his eyes and let his mind become empty and light. 

His mind was still soaring on the fog of carnal satisfaction when he heard the knocks in the door. Those were urgent, but polite.

“What is it?” He demanded, the last thing he wanted was to be interrupted when he should be resting on top of his victory.

“Monsieur summons you to His chambers, sir,” the polite reply was as well-mannered as definitively.

“God confound…!”

Good thing to have served in the field. He was almost presentably dressed when Raoul descended to earth from his first trip to paradise. Raoul’d big eyes were as innocent as they were before, only they seemed more tired. His hair was tousled and wet. Armand have never seen Raoul so adorable.

“Sleep for a bit, my dear Raoul,” Armand commanded, kissing his new conquest in the brow, “I’ll return to your arms in no time.”

Raoul yawned, not much different than a cat in a warm sunspot, and let his head rest on the pillow. 

Armand de Guiche put his new conquest behind. Monsieur was calling him and only God knows what his pleasure would be this time.

 


End file.
